El silencio de un Cristal
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: El único problema fue, haberse enamorado de el.


_**Prologo – Un recuerdo, un cristal. **_

_..._

_. _

_. _

* * *

_"El fuego adornaba cada rincón del templo. Tenía entre sus brazos una figura femenina, gritaba una y otra vez su nombre, pero no respondía. Las lágrimas salían sin control alguno de sus ojos y solo pudo colocar a esa persona en su regazo, para abrasarle fuertemente._

_._

_**-¡Madre!-** Grito entre lagrimas._

_._

_La felina mayor estaba cubierta de sangre, con los ojos semiabiertos. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y quemada en algunos sitios, tenía varios cortes en sus brazos y piernas y había sangre que sobresalía de la joya en su frente. La pequeña la sostenía entre sus brazos, manchándose con su sangre por igual. Las joyas que adornaban su cuerpo, brazaletes y broches, todos, estaban cubiertos de sangre y no se podía distinguir si ella estaba lastimada por igual o la sangre que tenia era la de la felina mayor. Abrazaba a su madre con fuerza, como si no hubiera un mañana en el cual pudiese despertar._

_._

_Su cuerpo se tenso al verlo parado frente a ellas, su mirada reflejaba un miedo tan claro como el agua, estaba temblando. Cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de el, su cuerpo se estremeció, era como si pudiera saber lo que ella estaba pensando._

_._

_-**¡¿Por qué haces esto!?-** se armo de valor para gritarle, necesitaba una respuesta, porque aun no creía que el hiciera aquello, se lo esperaba de todos… pero nunca de el. -**¡Responde!-** Grito al ver que este simplemente la miraba, como si no tuviera vida, como si fuera un muñeco manejado por otra persona._

_._

_Aquel ser se llevo una mano al rostro, ella había jurado ver una lágrima sobre salir de sus ojos, pero era algo totalmente imposible, pues el, nunca llora, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará._

_._

_Su mirada se endureció, como si de verdad no quisiera hacer aquello, entonces su mirada se volvió cruel y fría. La pequeña se estremeció al sentir su mirada, estaba inmóvil por el miedo que la invadía._

_._

_Su madre, su padre y su hermano, todos frente a ella, llenos de sangre, muertos._

_._

_No había nada que hacer… _

_._

_Todo estaba perdido _

_._

_Ella también iba a morir." _

**_Ese sueño…_**

.

El mismo sueño, el único que ha tenido desde hace diez años.

.

Las lagrimas, corrían por sus mejillas. Su respiración era acelerada. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero su mirada, no expresaba absolutamente nada.

.

¿Por qué se despertaba en la madrugada? Simple, pues luego de tener esos sueños, le era imposible volver a dormirse.

.

Siempre, siempre desde que tenía uso de razón le ha gustado la luna, la observaba cuando no podía dormir y cuando esta no estaba, se sentía triste, como si algo le faltase, pero nunca, jamás lo demostraría.

.

Ella era una niña, una pequeña infantil que siempre sonreía, alguien que aunque un ser querido haya muerto ayer, sonreía, pues en su mente estaba la idea de que esa persona estaba en un lugar mejor, lejos del dolor y crueldad de la vida, lejos del sufrimiento, lejos de todo.

.

Aun tenía esa duda ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su familia murió? ¿Por qué ella quedo viva? ¿Por qué?

.

_"Nunca debes odiar a alguien, hija mía, el odio envenena el alma…"_

_._

Sabias palabras que nunca iba a olvidar y, en base a aquello le era imposible odiar, como si eso hubiese quedado marcado en su mente y corazón. Podía decir con sinceridad que sentía rencor, pero nunca odio, ya que eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, pues el odio cegaba la mente.

.

Pero quería odiarlo, necesitaba odiarlo

.

El destruyo su infancia, el le arrebato todo, y solo causo dolor en su vida… entonces ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo?

.

El sol se estaba asomando, ya había amanecido. La luna se fue alejando… dejándola sola una vez mas.

.

-**¡Mizu!**- Escucho una tierna voz llamarle.

.

-**Oh ¡Buenos días Tails!** –Dijo con una gran sonrisa, corrió a abrazar al pequeño zorro quien se sonrojo por el abrazo de la felina.

.

-**B-buenos días**- Una gotita le corrió por la sien -**¿Cómo es que siempre te levantas tan temprano?**

.

-**¡Soy un reloj andante!** –Bromeo en un tono infantil, haciendo reír a Tails.

.

**Lo note-** Se separo de ella -**¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?-**

**.**

**-¡Oh no mi dulce zorrito!-** Le acaricio las mejillas -**¡Hoy Mizu hará el desayuno! –**

.

-**¡Que no sea algo dulce por favor! –** Medio grito en broma

.

Mizu se hecho a reír, otro día de su cotidiana vida, desde hace mas de un año. Ella estaba viviendo con el pequeño Tails y Sonic, a quienes consideraba ya como su familia, ellos si sabían ganarse la confianza de alguien.

.

Otro día, diferente al anterior, con sus toques de risas y bromas, aventuras y locuras, todo con amor… Agradecía estar viva, si se le permitió hacerlo, era porque algo hermoso pasara en su vida, eso era lo que pensaba.

.

_"Amor… el amor mueve el mundo, el amor siempre sonríe, el amor siempre sufre, pero aun así, es la cosa mas hermosa que puede existir sobre la tierra" _

.

Pero… ¿El amor es suficiente para perdonar a alguien? ¿El amor es lo que me ha permitido no odiar? ¿Qué es el amor realmente? No lo se…

Aun no puedo creer, que me halla enamorado de alguien como el ¿Qué tiene Chaos contra mi? ¿Por qué me ato de esa manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

.

No esta bien, esta emoción no debería existir, este sentimiento no puede estar aquí, debo sacarlo, debo olvidarlo…

.

Porque si caigo, mi corazón, el cual es un cristal, se romperá y jamás será reparado

.

Quedara en agonía, quedara llorando…

.

Debo callar, debo… Siempre siempre

.

Debo ser fría, tal como mi corazón, debo olvidar y seguir, debo…

.

siempre siempre

.

En silencio El silencio…

.

_Como el silencio de un cristal._

* * *

_**Es** **mi nuevo Fic "El Silencio de un cristal" Es la historia de Mizu, no se asusten por el principio (?) **_

_**No subiré mas hasta que termine "The Last Petal" La cual le falta muy poco para terminar, quiero saber si les interesa esta historia, también pediré algunos oc's. **_

_**Hay una encuesta ¡Necesito saber su opinión!**_

_** Oh para un lector fantasma, No, no he cancelado "Pink boy – Blue girl" La estoy re-escribiendo, porque note algunas cosas que no cuadraban, así que no se preocupen, tal vez la suba en dos semanas, que estaré libre de tarea y escuela –llora de felicidad- (?) **_

_**Saludos amigos míos Oh y pequeña Mouth, si lees esto… Tranquila, lo se todo, soy psíquica (?)**_

_**Oh, si ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a FF? Creo que me odia.**_

_**Att: Mizu**_


End file.
